Hyukkie, You Make Me Crazy
by cheonsa.sha
Summary: Sequel of 'Crazy Friendship' datang lagi! NC Scene now! /"Hae-yah, kamu itu suka yeoja sexy dengan dada dan bokong besar, dan sekarang pacarmu seorang namja? Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang namja?"/ "Lap dance?"/ "Kita lihat, apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang namja berdada rata sepertiku."/ HaeHyuk Vers!/ Wanna RnR?


**Hyukkie, You Make Me Crazy!**

**A Fanfic of **

**Sequel of 'Crazy Friendship'**

**Cast:**

**Eunhyuk Super Junior**

**Donghae Super Junior**

**Other Cast**

**Warning:**

**It's YAOI story, NC Scene, Typo(s), Gaje, Garing**

**Desclaimer:**

**All cast belong to themselves, and HAEHYUK IS REAL!**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, sementara itu Yesung hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Hae genit!" gerutu Eunhyuk sambil melipat kedua tanganya. Badannya bersandar di sofa empuk. "Lagipula aneh sekali, kenapa reuni di club malam seperti ini sih?"

Yesung tidak merespon, hanya tersenyum kecil. Eunhyuk selalu terlihat lucu saat dia merasa cemburu.

Saat ini Donghae dan Yesung sedang mengikuti acara reuni SMA yang diadakan di sebuah club malam. Sebagai namja yang sangat popular dan merupakan playboy nomor satu di sekolahnya dulu, Donghae memiliki banya fangirls yang ternyata sampai sekarang masih menjadi fangirlnya. Terbukti saat ini Donghae sedang berada dikerumunan yeoja – yeoja yang berebutan menarik perhatiannya. Yesung sendiri sebenarnya cukup terkenal, tapi karakternya yang tenang membuat para yeoja segan mendekatinya.

"Ish! Aku benar – benar sebal! Lihat yeoja dengan gaun merah itu, kenapa dia terus menempel – nempelkan badannya ke Hae?" Kembali Eunhyuk menggerutu kesal. "Apa mereka fikir mereka cantik? Oke, mereka memang cantik tapi kenapa seenaknya genit seperti itu pada Hae?"

Eunhyuk terus menggerutu, dan Yesung memang pendengar yang baik. Yesung hanya memilih tertawa kecil. Yesung memang datang sendirian karena selama empat hari Kyuhyun harus ke Amerika untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Musik berdentum semakin meriah, Eunhyuk tadinya tetap memilih untuk menatap Donghae dari jauh tapi emosinya yang dia tahan semakin bertambah saat dia melihat beberapa yeoja mulai menyodorkan minuman beralkohol. Terlihat Donghae berusaha menolak tapi yeoja – yeoja itu tetap memaksa.

"Aku harus menyetir sepulang dari sini, lain kali saja ya minumnya…"

"Hae-yah, kalau nanti kamu tidak kuat menyetir kamu bisa ke rumahku…" Seorang yeoja dengan dress merah ketat bergelayut manja padanya. Donghae mencoba melepaskan rangkulan itu.

"Su Yeon-ssi, jangan begini…"

"Hae!" Semua menoleh ke arah suara itu. Eunhyuk terlihat berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Senyum Donghae merekah melihat namjachingunya tersebut. "Su Yeon-ssi bisa lepaskan tangannmu. Aku mohon, aku tidak mau Hyukkie-ku marah."

"Hyukkie?" Tanya Su Yeon-ssi dan ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Aku Hyukkie…" jawab Eunhyuk cepat.

"Dan dia namjachinguku…" sambung Donghae lebih cepat.

Hening sejenak.

"Nam-ja-chi-ngu?"

Sesaat Se Youn tertegun, tapi kemudian dia tertawa! Hae-yah, Ini tidak lucu!" Su Yeon melepaskan rangkulannya dari lengan Donghae dan mendekati Eunhyuk dan secara tidak diduga dia membelai dada Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk refleks mundur selangkah.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Su Yeon tidak menjawab, tapi membalikan badannya dan menatap Donghae. "Tidak mungkin seorang Lee Donghae tertarik kepada seorang namja. Seseorang dengan dada datar? Yang benar saja!"

Rahang Eunhyuk mengeras, ditatatp tajam yeoja yang kini membelakanginya itu.

"Hae-ya, kamu itu suka yeoja sexy dengan dada dan bokong besar, dan sekarang pacarmu seorang namja? Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang namja?"

Su Yeon kembali mendekati Donghae. "Hae, malam ini ke rumahku ya. Aku pasti akan memberikan service terbaik…"

Mata Eunhyuk membelalak sempurna mendengar kata – kata itu. Di hela nafasnya perlahan.

"Hae, aku mau pulang! Aku tunggu di mobil. Sekarang!" Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan club, sesekali kakinya terhentak kesal. Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat itu, namjachingunya terlihat semakin manis saat sedang cemburu.

"Permisi, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku tidak mau namjachinguku menunggu terlalu lama…"

"Dia benar – benar namjachingumu?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Dan satu hal yang harus kamu tahu Su Yeon-ssi, Hyukkie-ku jauh lebih sexy darimu."

Setelah mengatakan itu Donghae pun meninggalkan Su Yeon dan ketiga yeoja lain yang hanya bisa terdiam.

.

.

Mata Eunhyuk berjelajah menatap setiap tulisan dan gambar di layar laptopnya. Donghae baru saja masuk kamar mandi sekitar 10 menit lalu, Eunhyuk sendiri sudah selesai mandi. Bdannya kini terbalut kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek diatas lutut.

"Lap Dance?" gumam Eunhyuk pelan. Sebuah seringai tiba – tiba muncul di wajah manisnya. "Kita lihat, apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang namja berdada rata sepertiku."

Eunhyuk menyiapkan semuanya, dia tidak punya waktu banyak. Dipilih lagu yang menurutnya cocok yang ada di playlist handphonenya, dan dimatikan lampu kamar.

Sementara itu Donghae yang menyukai air baru keluar kamar mandi 20 menit kemudian, dan saat dia membuka pintu kamar mandi lampu kamar ternyata sudah padam.

"Hyukkie? Kenapa lampunya mati?" Tangan Donghae sudah bergerak menuju saklar lampu.

"Hae, jangan dinyalakan, aku sedang tidak suka suasana terang." KLIK! Lampu tidur tiba – tiba menyala, suasana gelap pun berganti jadi remang – remang. "begini lebih baik, Hae."

"Hyukkie…"

"Hari ini Hae benar – benar menyebalkan…" Eunhyuk bergerak mendekati Eunhyuk yang tertegun di tempatnya. Nada suara bicar Eunhyuk yang manja terdengar sexy di telinganya, apalagi namja pemilik gummy smile itu sudah ada di depannya kini. Tangan kanan Eunhyuk membelai dada Donghae yang toples. Donghae hanya memakai boxer, kebiasannya memang memakai boxer di kamar mandi sehabis mandi. Eunhyuk menarik handuk yang ada di pundak Donghae dan melemparnya sembarangan.

"Karena Hae menyebalkan, Hae harus mengikuti permainanku malam ini."

"Permainan? Hyukkie mau bermain apa, eoh?" Bisik Donghae lembut di telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum genit,lalu menarik Donghae ke sofa ukuran single yang ada di kamar.

"Duduk!" Perintah Eunhyuk, dan Donghae menurut. "Permainannya akan dilakukan disini, dan peraturannya aku yang buat, Hae."

"Baiklah, jadi apa peraturannya, My Hyukkie baby?"

Eunhyuk menopang badannya pada pegangan sofa dan mencondongkan badannya ke arah Donghae yang sudah bersandar dengan santai di sofa. "Peraturannya… Hae tidak boleh menyentuh badanku, sampai aku izinkan…"

"Peraturan yang sulit, tapi… baiklah. Akan aku ikuti."

Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum genit. Dinyalakan lagu dari handphonenya, ternyata lagu Sorry –sorry answer version Super Junior. Lagu pun mengalun dengan volume yang pas.

Saat musik mengalun Eunhyuk mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan, hanya gerakan perlahan mengikuti alunan musik yang perlahan. Walau sudah lama Eunhyuk tidak berlatih tapi tubuhnya tetap terlihat lentur. Gerakan ringan Eunhyuk ternyata sudah cukup untuk membuat Donghae bereaksi, namja itu mulai mengetuk – ngetuk pegangan sofa.

Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Donghae dan itu benar – benar terlihat sexy di mata Donghae. Gerakan Eunhyuk kini mulai berani. Dengan tangannya dia mulai menyrntuh leher, lalu bergerak menyentuh pipi dan terakhir bibirnya sendiri. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Donghae sayu, tangannya kini bergerak menyelusup ke dalam kaos oblongnya membuat kaos itu tersingkap sedikit memperlihatkan perutnya yang mulai six pack, dan dengan gerakan sensual kaos itupun terlepas dari badannya. Eunhyuk kini toples dan dia mulai meraba dirinya sendiri dengan gerakan yang sangat sensual.

"Hyukkie…" Donghae mendesah pelan menyebut nama namjachingunya.

Eunhyuk perlahan mulai menurunkan celana pendeknya membuatnya kini hanya menggunakan celana dalam berwarna putih. Donghae menelan ludahnya saat melihatnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Donghae melihat Eunhyuk hanya dengan celana pendek, dia bahkan sudah sering melihat Eunhyuk full naked tapi Eunhyuk dengan celana dalam putih meliukan badan di depannya membuat suhu badan Donghae meningkat seketika.

"Hae… aku mau duduk disini." Tiba – tiba Eunhyuk duduk dipangkuan Donghae. "Ingat, jangan menyentuhku, Hae…"

Aroma sabun strawbbery dan punggung halus Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai berkeringat membuat udara di sekitar Donghae mulai terasa panas.

"Hyukkie baby…"

Eunhyuk berpegangan pada pegangan sofa, dan badannya kembali meliuk sensual.

"Eugh…" Donghae mulai mendesah saat dia rasakan bokong Eunhyuk yang menyentuh juniornya mulai bergerak perlahan. Eunhyuk menggerakan bokongnya mengikuti alunan musik, gerakan maju mundur dan sesekali memutar, gerakan perlahan yang justru membuat junior Donghae merasa dimanjakan, ditambah efek gesekan kain karena dia masih memakai boxer dan Eunhyuk masih memakai celana dalam.

"Ingat, jangan sentuh aku Hae…"

Tubuh Eunhyuk kini bersandar di badan Donghae, lehernya terangkat dan tangannya kini bergerak menuju nipplenya sendiri dan memilinnya pelan. Pinggul Eunhyuk tetap bergerak, memanjakan junior Donghae dengan bokongnya.

"Hae…" Eunhyuk mendesah pelan membuat Donghae refleks meremas pegangan sofanya. Tiba – tiba Eunhyuk membalikan badannya dan demi apapun rasanya Donghae ingin menerkam namjachingu itu sekarang juga. Mata EUnhyuk terlihat sangat sayu menggoda, sementara pipinya memerah.

"Kapan peraturannya akan dicabut baby?" Suara Donghae terdengar berat, begitu juga nafasnya. Mendengar itu Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum nakal, lalu dengan sengaja menempelkan juniornya yang sudah tegang ke junior Donghae yang tidak kalah tegang dan menggesekannya pelan.

"Jangan terus menggodaku, baby. Kamu tahu akibatnya nanti."

Eunhyuk tidak langsung menjawab melainkan memilih berjongkok di atas sofa sambil berpegangan pada sandaran sofa sehingga nipplenya kini ada di depan Donghae. Dia pun duduk di pangkuan Donghae dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Gerakan yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Donghae sudah tidak bisa menahan diri laginya sekarang. Tangannya kini refleks memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Hae, peraturannya…"

"Sudah cukup my Hyukkie baby, peraturannya sudah tidak berlaku sekarang. Aku yang mengambil alih sekarang."

Belum sempat Eunhyuk mengajukan protes Donghae sudah memegang tengkuk Eunhyuk dengan salah satu tangannya dan melumat bibirnya sedikit kasar. Bibir Eunhyuk diserang habis – habisan oleh Donghae, saat bibir itu terbuka lidah Donghae pun menerbos ke dalam, menginvasi mulut Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mencoba mengimbangi, tapi permainan bibir Donghae berada diatasnya.

"Eugh Hae…." Eunhyuk mendesah di sela – sela ciumannya. Saat menyadari Eunhyuk mulai membutuhkan nafas Donghae pun melepaskan ciuman itu tapi bibirnya langsung menuju Leher Eunhyuk dan berbisik seductive di telinga namja chingunya itu.

"Mau coba – coba menggodaku, eoh? Rasakan sendiri konsekuensinya."

Setelah mengatakan itu Donghae memutar posisi, agak susah memang karena mereka sedang berada di sofa berukuran single tapi kini Eunhyuk sudah berada dibawah.

"Hae…"

Donghae tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai. Tanpa member waktu Eunhyuk untuk mengatur nafasnya Donghae kembali menyerang bibir Eunhyuk. Tangan Eunhyuk refleks melingkar di leher Donghae sementar badannya bersandar pasrah di sandaran sofa. Ciuman tidak berlangsung lama karena bibir Donghae kini bergerak ke dada Eunhyuk dan menuju ke nipple berwarna pink. Tangan kanan Donghae mulai memilin nipple kiri Donghae, sementara nipple Eunhyuk sudah ada di mulut Donghae.

"Hae… Eugh!" Desahan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae semakin bersemangat memainkan nipplenya. "Hae, aku ingin di kasur. Disini sempit… ahhh!"

Donghae pura – pura tidak mendengar kata – kata Eunhyuk. Bibirnya kini bergerak menuju perut Eu nhyuk sementara tanganya mengusap – usap paha EUnhyuk.

"Hae…"

"Kamu yang memulai disini, baby." Tangan Donghae bergerak menuju celana dalam Eunhyuk dan menariknya hingga lolos dari kaki Eunhyuk. Donghae berdiri lalu menelusuri tubuh Eunhyuk yang terduduk lemas di sofa.

"Hae, kita pindah tempat ya…" rengek Eunhyuk manja, tapi Donghae menggeleng dan berjongkok di depan Eunhyuk. Di remas junior Eunhyuk yang sudah menegang.

"Sudah aku bilang kini aku yang berkuasa, jadi aku yang menentukan Hyukkie…"

Setelah mengatakan itu Donghae langsung memasukan junior Eunhyuk ke dalam mulutnya tanpa aba – aba membuat Eunhyuk mendesah keras.

"Ah Hae.. ohhh!"

Tangan Eunhyuk meremas rambut Donghae, sesekali menjambaknya.

"Hae… ohh terus.. ahhh."

Donghae terus menghisap junir Eunhyuk, sesekali dimainkan lidahnya di lubang kencing Eunhyuk, sementara tangan kanannya memainkan twin ball Eunhyuk dan tangan kirinya bermain di perut Eunhyuk.

"ohhh yeah! Terus Hae… ahhhh! Hae…"

Donghae dapat merasakan junior Eunhyuk mulai berkedut, tanda Eunhyuk sudah mulai sampai.

"Hampir, Hae… hampir… ah! Hae!"

Junoir Eunhyuk berkedut semakin keras, dan...

"aaaaaah! Hae… sampai… ahhh!"

Cairan Eunhyuk pun keluar memenuhi mulut Donghae. "Manis seperti biasa." Gumam Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Donghae mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sekilas. "Hyukkie, aku sudah tidak tahan…"

Pipi Eunhyuk yang sudah memerah semakin memerah. "Tapi di tempat tidur ya, disini sempit…"

"Mmm baiklah…." Donghae mundur beberapa langkah lalu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur sambil bersender di senderan tempat tidur. "Kemarilah baby, ada yang minta di manjakan dulu sebelum ke acara inti."

Donghae memegang juniornya yang masih terbungkus boxer, membuat Eunhyuk merasa sangat malu tapi juga bernafsu. Apalagi dia harus berjalan menuju tempat tidur dalam keadaan telanjang buat.

"Hyukkie-ku memang sexy..."

"Ish! Jangan menggodaku, Hae."

"Buka celanaku, baby!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum nakal lalu menarik celana boxer Donghae. Namja itu tidak memakai celana pendek sehingga juniornya yang sudah sangat tegang langsung terlihat.

"Wow, sudah siap tempur ya."

"Ini semua ulahmu, Hyukkie…."

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab lagi tapi langsung memasukan junir Donghae ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oh, Hyukkie…"

Eunhyuk terus memaju mundurkan mulutnya, menghisap junior Donghae dengan semangat, tapi tiba – tiba Donghae menariknya hingga terlepas.

"Hae…" terdengar nada protes dari mulut Eunhyuk, tapi namja itu tidak peduli. Di dorong tubuh Eunhyuk hingga kini dia yang berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…"

Donghae lalu membuka kaki Eunhyuk dan terlihatlah hole berwarna pink yang terlihat sangat menggairahkan untukknya. Dibasahi jarinya dengan cairan Eunhyuk yang masih tersisa di sela – sela pahanya dan kembali. Perlahan Donghae memasukan 2 jarinya kedalam hole tersebut.

"Ah Hae…"

Donghae mulai menyodokan kedua jarinya ke dalam hole Eunhyuk. Walau ini bukan yang pertama tapi dia tahu Eunhyuk akan tetap merasa kesakitan dipermulaan, itu sebabnya setidak tahan apapun dirinya dia selalu melakukan pemanasan dulu terhadap hole Eunhyuk.

"Hae, itu… cepat masukan!"

Donghae kembali menyeringai, dibuka kaki Eunhyuk lebih lebar lalu diposisikan juniornya yang sudah tegang di depan hole Eunhyuk.

"Hae, masukan cepat!"

Dengan sekali hentak junior Donghae berhasil masuk ke dalam hole Eunhyuk membuat namja pemilik gummy smile itu menggigit bibirnya, perpaduan antara sakit dan nikmat.

Donghae mengecup bibir Eunhyuk lembut. Perlahan rasa sakitpun menghilang.

"Move Hae, move…"

"As you want, baby…"

Donghae pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Hae, jangan menggodaku…" Eunhyuk yang ternyata sudah mulai merasa nikmat mengangkat bokoknya. "Lakukan cepat, Hae!"

Donghae menyeringai, lalu pinggulnya pun mulai bergerak cepat. Donghae ternyata sudah mengenai prostat Eunhyuk.

"Hae, faster… deeper! Ohhh! Eh eh eh! Ah Hae!"

"Hyukkie, ahhh ! ketat! Ahhhh, baby!"

Suara desahan keduanya mulai berlomba. Walau kamar berAC tapi tubuh mereka berkeringat.

"Hae, aku mau sampai.. oh, Hae!"

Donghae mempercepat gerakannya, menyodok prostat Eunhyuk dengan cepat.

"Hae aku,,, ah,,, aku hampir… Hae… Ohhhhh!"

Untuk kedua kalinya cairan Eunhyuk keluar. Donghae menghentikan gerakannya.

"Hae…"

Donghae mengecup bibir EUnhyuk sekilas. "Punyaku belum keluar lho…"

"Ish, Hae! Selalu begini…" EUnhyuk tersenyum malu membuat Donghae semakin gemas.

"Doggy style ya? Mau?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Donghae pun memutar tubuh Eunhyuk tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya. Kini Eunhyuk menungging sambil memegang sandaran tempat tidur.

"Move Hae…"

Donghae kembali menggerakan bokonngnya maju mundur, membuat Eunhyuk kembali mendesah nikmat.

"Hae… oh besar…"

Tangan Donghae memegang pinggung Eunhyuk, kepalanya terangkat menikmati pijatan hole Eunhyuk di juniornya.

"Ahhh hyukkie…"

Suara plak plak plak terdengar seiring pergerakan mereka. Eunhyuk mengimbangi gerakan Donghae dengan sesekali memutar bokongnya.

"oh Hyukkie, good boy… ahhhh!"

"Hae aku mau sampai lagi… faster, Hae! Faster!"

Donghae mempercepat gerakannya, dapat dia rasakan juniornya sudah mulai berkedut.

"Bersamaan baby…"

Gerakan Donghae semakin menggila menghantam prostat Eunhyuk, membuat desahan Eunhyuk semakin menjadi.

"Hae, aku.. hampir… hampir… Hae! Ahhhhh!"

Bersamaan dengan desahan Eunhyuk dan cairan yang menyembur dari juniornya, Donghae pun mendesah panjang, dan juniornya pun menyemburkan cairannya di hole Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang tadinya berpegangan pada sandaran tempat tidur pun akhirnya ambruk sehingga tubuhnya menempel ke kasur. Donghae pun akhirnya ambruk, tubuhnya menindih tubuh Eunhyuk. Dikecup telinga Eunhyuk lembut.

"Gomawo, Hyukkie… Saranghae."

.

.

Donghae tersenyum menatap Eunhyuk yang sudah terlelap di pelukannya tanpa sehelai benangpun, hanya tertutup oleh selimut tipis. Namja pemilik gummy smile itu sepertinya sangat lelah karena orgasme hingga tiga kali.

"My baby nakal…" bisik Donghae lembut sambil membelai rambut Eunhyuk yang lembut. "aku benar –benar beruntung mendapatkanmu, baby…"

Dikecup kening Eunhyuk lembut dan itu ternyata membuat Eunhyuk terbangun.

"Hae, kenapa belum tidur?"

"Eh, aku membangunkanmu? Mianhe, Hyukkie…"

"Tidak apa – apa Hae…"

Eunhyuk mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Donghae.

"Hyukkie tadi benar – benar nakal ya."

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan. "tapi Hae suka kan? Walau aku tidak memiliki dada besar tapi aku berhasilkan menggoda Hae? Aku sexy kan?"

Donghae mencubiit pipi Eunhyuk gemas. "Tidak perlu seperti tadipun Hyukkie selalu sexy dimataku…"

Hening sejenak, mata mereka bertatapan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan itu membuatku hanya bisa melihatmu, Hyukkie. Tidak peduli yeoja atau namja lain berusaha terlihat sexy di depanku, untukku hanya Hyukkie satu – satunya yang terlihat sexy dimataku."

Pipi Eunhyuk bersemu merah, tiba – tiba dia merassa malu dengan apa yang dia lakukan tadi.

"Jadi, dari mana Hyukkie bisa mendapatkan ide melakukan hal tadi?"

"Itu… Rahasia!"

"Aigooo! Sudah mulai main rahasia ya sekarang."

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan lalu kembali menelusup di dada Donghae.

"Hyukkie-ah…"

"Ne?"

"Saranghae!"

"Nado Saranghe…"

.

.

krystal_jung: Lap Dance? Apa itu?

hyo_yeon: cari saja di google.

krystal_jung: aigo! Ntah kenapa aku merasa artinya kurang bagus! Dan kamu menyuruh Eunhyuk Oppa melakukan itu ke Donghae Oppa? Aigooo

hyo_yeon: salahkan Eunhyuk Oppa yang curhat padaku! Aku kan jadi berimajinasi yang tidak – tidak…

krystal_jung: Kamu memang pervert, Hyo…

hyo_yeon: hihihi. Aku jadi penasaran mereka sampai berapa ronde ya? Bisa dibayangkan reaksi Donghae Oppa saat Eunhyuk Oppa melakukan Lap Dance padanya.

krystal_jung: Ah iya ya, Donghae Oppa kan suka jadi pervert kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk Oppa! Aku jadi ingin melihat mereka live!

hyo_yeon: Ya! Tadi bilang aku pervert, kamu sendiri lebih pervert, Krys!

krytal_jung: hahaha… mengaku saja! Kamu juga pasti penasaran!

hyo_yeon: sebenarnya iya sih… Krys, aku jadi terfikir sesuatu.

kristal_jung: Apa?

hyo_yeon: bagaimana kalau kita hasut Yesung Oppa untuk melakukan lap dance juga ke Kyu Oppa!

kristal_jung: Mwo?

Dan obrolan via yahoo massanger antara dua mantan yeoja chingu Eunhyuk dan Donghae ini pun berlanjut hingga pagi.

END

Init uh APA? HOT KAGAK, GAJE IYA! Nggak tahu kenapa Author nekad bikin sequel 'Crazy Friendship' versi rated M-nya. Reviewnya jangan lupa yaaaaa. Gomawo

Note: NC KyuSung perlu dibuat nggak ya?


End file.
